After the Final Clash
by Ruby6764
Summary: When they have finally slain all the Titans, Eren is overjoyed and rushes towards Levi, who seemed to be tired from all the fighting. But something's wrong, and after all, it isn't the Happy End Eren had imagined. A short, feely Eren x Levi oneshot.


**After the Final Clash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the writing itself. Characters/names belong to their respectful owners. Also the cover image does not belong to me, but it served as my inspiration to write this oneshot. Credits to the artist, which I sadly couldn't find out.  
**

_Author Note: This is my very first story to be uploaded on this site. Please, do tell me what you think of it! I'm new to writing and I'd be happy to receive some tips. I'd love to hear your opinions about this short, feely Levi x Eren fanfic!_

* * *

"Heichou, we won! We finally won, we did it! Whoa, I really kicked those Titans' butts, right? .. Heichou?"

Eren finally notices it isn't just fatigue that had made Levi fall to the ground. The corporal presses his hand against his neck, before trailing it down to the side of his chest, and then lifts it up before his eyes. Blood, sticky, disgusting blood stains his hands. Was it his own? He closes his eyes for a second, letting out a shaky sigh before opening them again. This was it, wasn't it?

"Heichou?!", Eren calls out and rushes over, seeing the red substance on his corporal's hand.

Levi's eyes meet Eren's, but he stays silent. He's tired and has trouble keeping his eyes open. That damn brat is too noisy, as if he couldn't hear him if Eren wasn't shouting. Levi doesn't even notice Eren is calling for help, after dropping down to his knees next to him, pressing his hands against the corporal's wounds.

"Heichou, stay with me!" His eyes wander over the battlefield quickly, locating Hanji. "Hanji-san! Quick, I need help!"

Then, his eyes dart back to Levi, whose hand moves away Eren's. He wouldn't let Eren help him?! But Levi knew it's futile.

"Eren.. what do you think you're doing?" Levi's voice is weak as he tries to focus on Eren's face, but his vision stays blurry, no matter how hard he tries.

"Heichou, don't talk. You're wounded, but don't worry! Hanji'll patch you up!" Eren looks worried and shouts at Hanji again. She's already attending to someone else, oh no. "She'll be right here, you'll be fine, Heichou!" He moves his hands back to the wounds of his corporal, trying to stop the severe bleeding, but once again, Levi tries to move his hand away. Only now, he doesn't succeed, his strength is fading.

His eyes are slowly closing, but he tries to stay awake, and asks about their situation. Anything to keep his mind from fading. "Did we win?"

"Yea, we won. Heichou, you did amazing! You killed more than 30 Titans all on your own and- and.." Eren becomes desperate as he tries to talk to Levi, to keep him awake. "W- we can go see the ocean now! And that place where the sun sets! Heichou, remember? .." Levi lets out a soft sound, what is supposed to be a low chuckle, when Eren stays that positive. Can't the moron see it's already too late? It's too bad he won't be able to see that, though.

Eren's voice grows quieter when he sees Levi's eyes close completely. He couldn't die, not after they won! "No, no, stay awake! You have to! .. Heichou..?" This isn't the end, right? Maybe he's just tired?

Levi won't respond anymore and Eren notices his body has relaxed, his expression peaceful for the first time since Eren met him. He wasn't just asleep...

"Heichou!" No, this was not happening! Not after all they had been through! He tries to wake him up, shaking the corporal's body, without result. "Heichou! Please wake up!" they had finally won! They could finally live outside the walls in peace!

Eren's voice breaks as he gets more desperate. "You promised! You promised we would both go outside the walls and see those places together! You can't leave me! You.. you promised me..

Tears roll down his cheeks and drip down onto Levi's motionless face, and Eren's voice is but a small, pained whisper.

"Levi.. don't leave me.."


End file.
